Días contigo
by Dark-Karumi-Mashiro
Summary: Compartir un Hampan puede traer memorias amargas si lo consumes sin compañía. Serie de drabbles Shiro & Ganta. 3/¿?
1. Drabble I: Una noche de insomnio

**D**rabble **I**

**E**xtensión: 340 palabras.

**D**isclaimer: Deadman Wonderland y su trama gore no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Jinsei Kataoka y Kazuma Kondou. Y su editorial y blah, blah, blah.

**R**esumen: Que bueno era saber que Ganta era un joven sano.

* * *

El insomnio no le permitía ni siquiera permanecer recostado sobre su almohada. Se sentó, mirando al mismo tiempo que no veía nada a la oscuridad. Los suspiros de Shiro al respirar llamaron su atención y se dedicó a intentar el sobreponerse a las sombras y ver cómo la albina dormía plácidamente.

No se había detenido a pensar que tan hermosa era realmente Shiro. Muchos le insinuaban suerte de tercermundista al compartir su tiempo con ella, pero Ganta la veía nada más que como una amiga. Un apoyo. Alguien sobre quien depositar su entera confianza y sorprendentemente, sin esperar nada a cambio, Shiro la depositaba en él también.

Deseó acercar sus dedos en dirección a donde los suspiros se oían y entonces escuchó algo que el provocó cierta gracia pese a la confusión que suele sentirse al verse restringido de sentidos tan indispensables como lo era la vista.

— D-Dulces… Shiro quiere dulces…

Ganta dejó caer la palma de su mano sobre el colchón a mitad de su camino y se dedicó esta vez a escuchar atentamente los absurdos balbuceos de la joven durmiente. Algo se agitó en su interior al sentir la peculiar textura de los guantes de Shiro rozando contra el dorso expuesto de su mano, y pronto olvidó como era que se suponía debía respirar.

— ¿S-shiro? — Preguntó al sentir algo mucho más suave y pronto el calor se extendió por cada fibra de su ser.

Despejó sus pensamientos y con cuidado de no tocar algo más, se devolvió a su sitio en el piso, mientras el "Ganta...", risueño que Shiro pareció soltar se esfumaba en el silencio repentinamente asfixiante de su habitación.

Ganta se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las cobijas y en su intento por dormir, deseó no haber pensado que aquella suavidad de Shiro habiéndose sentido tan cálida, se hallase trata de algo más que simplemente su rostro tratando de buscar refugio y más comodidad que la burda almohada de la cama del moreno.

Que bueno era saber que Gatna era un joven sano. Uno _muy_ sano.

* * *

**N**/**A**: Solo espero que hayase quedado claro mi punto. Me presento, soy una chica que ama a estos chicos y escribirá desde ahora _cualquier_ cosa sobre ellos que se le venga a la mente desde ahora.


	2. Drabble II: Porque era aburrido esperar

**D**rabble **II**

**E**xtensión: 309 palabras.

**D**isclaimer: Deadman Wonderland y su trama gore no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Jinsei Kataoka y Kazuma Kondou. Y su editorial y blah, blah, blah.

**R**esumen: Porque era aburrido el cuarto de blanco y olor raro, y a Shiro le gustaba comer cosas dulces.

**A**claraciones: Esta vez sí que no sé que quise hacer aquí, el punto es que Shiro es dulce y sin Ganta las cosas le saben un tanto amargas.

* * *

A Shiro le gusta pasar su tiempo en comer dulces, en salir y admirar lo bonito del azul del cielo y entretenerse en saber qué tipo de formas toman las nubes que parecen algodón, de ese que usan en el cuarto blanco dónde huele raro y siempre hay gente con vendas. Y las vendas que son realmente difíciles de manejar, ¡Shiro siempre termina envuelta en ellas!

Pero no le pueden decir nada cuando las toma, porque Shiro solo le gusta jugar y terminar rompiendo los frascos de medicinas u otras sustancias -que huelen raro y saben horrible- no es su responsabilidad. Sino de Ganta. Que siempre termina de alguna u otra manera encerrado en ese lugar –siempre demasiado limpio- y la hacen aburrirse tanto.

Ganta se enoja con Shiro, pero ella no tiene la culpa.

Por eso es que prefiere comerse las golosinas de Ganta en aquella ocasión en la que este termina inconsciente –por alguna razón que Shiro desconoce-, y no era porque el estómago se le vaciara y los ojos le picasen al ver que la cara de Ganta no hacia nada más que reposar y moverse ocasionalmente. No. Sólo tenía hambre.

Aun cuando hallase acabado con su merienda de las tres en punto, tenía hambre. Si. Sólo era hambre. No podía preocuparle alguien tan débil y torpe como Ganta.

Engulle sin más el trozo dulce de galleta mientras mastica sin ganas. Solo le extraña que el sabor sea algo amargo. Y más cuando vuelve a endulzarse al verlas orbes grises del moreno abrirse repentinamente mientras se levanta en un grito, sentándose en su sitio en la camilla.

Con el susto en el pecho por verse atrapada, en tanto formula un montón de palabras inentendibles y excusas bobas, vuelve a probar otro bocado un poco más alegre. Feliz de percibir por fin lo dulce de la galleta.

* * *

N/A: Me equivoqué en el color de ojos de Ganta, ¿por qué no avisan, malvados? (xD).


	3. Drabble III: Mimi

**D**rabble **III**

**E**xtensión: 496 palabras.

**D**isclaimer: Deadman Wonderland y su trama gore no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Jinsei Kataoka y Kazuma Kondou. Y su editorial y blah, blah, blah.

**R**esumen: Compartir un Hampan puede traer memorias amargas si lo consumes sin compañía.

* * *

El cabello largo, totalmente blanco y de movilidad sedosa de Shiro se agitó frente a los ojos de Ganta al observar como ésta corría inmensamente feliz, con el Hampan entre sus manos mientras lo mordía de vez en cuando, disfrutando profundamente el sabor.

Le hizo recordar algo, pero no supo qué.

— ¡Ganta! ¡Rápido y come tu Hampan! ¡O sino Shiro comerá sola!

— ¿Eh? A-ah, este… ¡sí!

Le quitó el sello de seguridad para sacarlo del empaque y probó un bocado, algo maravilloso que le supo a gloria. ¿Desde cuando no había comido algo dulce? Porque en ése instante le parecía años desde la última vez que la glucosa surcó su paladar.

Ése día. Aquél chocolate. Una canción, una sonrisa. Y todo se vino abajo.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar todos esos flashes que cruzaron por su mente, porque entonces la voz de Shiro y su larga cabellera blanca le devolvieron a la realidad que ahora vivía.

— ¡Ganta! ¡Comer! ¡Juntos! Ham-pan —. Deletreó algo cerca, casi invadiendo su espacio personal.

Ganta solo sonrió por las mejillas infladas de Shiro, mientras le daba un mordisco al pan de ésta.

— ¡É-ése es mi Hampan!

— Es tu castigo por lanzarte hacia los pinchos.

— ¡Pero lo hice por Ganta!

El moreno ignoró ése extraño revoltijo sucedido en la boca de su estómago.

— No importa, aun así… ¡Shiro!

La chica se había lanzado en un mordisco con motivo de venganza hacia el pan de su amigo llevando entre sus dientes -también blancos- más de la mitad.

— Vhedganzha (Venganza) —. Y sonrió traviesamente, tragando de golpe el enorme pedazo, tosiendo nada más este llegó a su garganta.

Ganta suspiró, y ayudó a la chica a pasarse el pedazo con un par de palmadas en la espalda, lo cual impresionó al chico que vio como Shiro continuaba como si nada después de haber sido casi asfixiada por su objeto de venganza.

— Te comiste casi todo mi pan… —. Mencionó algo triste, haciendo que Shiro frunciera el ceño.

— No puedes culparme porque todo fue culpa de Ganta…

De nuevo el cabello de Shiro se agitó al darle la espalda y Ganta entonces recordó aquella cosa que no lograba recordar.

— _Mimi_… —susurró, sintiendo la voz quebrarse— A Mimi le gustaba compartir las cosas…

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué tanto estás susurrando, Ganta? ¿Es acaso una disculpa?

Pero Ganta ya no hacía caso. Estaba concentrado en los recuerdos que de no haber sido por Shiro -de nuevo- se habría sumido de tal manera que no habría podido acabar el Hampan con su amiga.

— Hey, Ganta. Si te doy un pedazo de mi Hampan dejarás de llorar, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico se sorprendió al sentir sus mejillas humedas, le sonrió a Shiro, aceptando el presente, y ésta vez, no fue porque le hallase recordado a Mimi.

Sino porque era Shiro, y sabía en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, que Shiro era un poco difícil a la hora de compartir.

Por eso le ofreció el resto de su Hampan al terminar ambos el de Shiro.

* * *

N/A: Bien, nisiquiera sé si sea "hampan" lo que repite Shiro. O "hanpan". Peor lo dejé así y sin investigar. Si algo cambia lo editaré y ya. Gracias a todos, realmente. De mejor humor ando editando mis errores. Espero haberlos corregido todos.


End file.
